Lua de Prata
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: Short fic. Yaoi. Sirius e Remus. Lembranças de Remus. Lembranças de Sirius... Lágrimas, amores e o brilho da lua. [COMPLETA]
1. Lembranças · Parte I

**Lua de prata** Por Angel DeLynx 

**_N/A_**_: Essa fic é dedicada à Cry e Babs, minhas migas fofas. Bem, ao menos esse capítulo é dedicado à elas, não sei se nos próximos dedicarei a mais alguém ^^"_

_Também não são personagens meus, pertecem à J.K, Warner e blábláblá...Estou apenas me divertindo._

_Essa fic é slash (yaoi, futuramente talvez lemon). **Imprópria para menores de idade**. Ou seja, **com conteúdo homossexual**. Se de alguma forma acha ofensivo ou não se considera apto para ler, mantenha-se afastado. _

_Reviews inteligentes por favor. Se não gosta, não leia._

_P.S.: Babs , vc lê slash, né? ___ _""" *capota*_

***

**Capítulo Um – Lembranças..**

Remus olhava a lua nova. Em poucos dias ela começaria a brilhar no céu, trazendo sua maldição com aquele brilho. 

Era impressionante como mesmo odiando as implicações das mudanças de lua, Remus se sentia fascinado por ela. O brilho intenso ou a escuridão de sua ausência no céu claro e estrelado. Odiava se lembrar da lua e vê-la pois lembrava de todas as noites cheias de dor e cumplicidade. Lembrava _dele_.

***

Remus andava em direção a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Era seu último ano no colégio. A última lua cheia que passaria na Casa dos Gritos. A última noite, a última lua... Estava melancólico, qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nele perceberia. 

Não que normalmente fosse um garoto alegre, brincalhão e cheio de vida como ele. Como _seu_ Sirius, ou como James. Viva entre livros. Várias vezes indagara em pensamento o que fazia na Grifinória. E então lembrava-se de Sirius. **Seu** Sirius. **Seu** Padfoot. Sorria nessas horas e se perguntava mais tarde quantos já não deveriam achá-lo louco por sorrir -aparentemente sem motivos- enquanto estudava para D.C.A.T ou outra matéria qualquer.

Sentiu uma mão puxando-o pelo braço e logo em seguida o som de uma porta sendo trancada. Ia indagar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali quando reconheceu o toque. A aspereza leve das mãos que tocavam seu rosto em ambos os lados, precedendo um leve beijo.

-Oi. _falou sorrindo, embora esse não aparecesse na escuridão do local.

-Lumos. _ Remus recebeu como resposta. 

Sirius sorria. Seus braços agora cruzados no peito, um sorriso divertido no rosto. 

-Não ia se despedir de mim?

-Ora, Sirius. Você sabe muito bem que nos veremos de noite._Remus disse encabulado.

Sirius riu divertido ao ver o rosto de Remus tingindo-se de vermelho.

-Sim, mas à noite não poderemos fazer isso. _Sirius falou puxando-o pela gravata para um beijo.

Remus arregalou os olhos um pouco surpreso pela rapidez de sirius, mas logo os fechou para aproveitar melhor aquele momento. Tão raro...

Envolveu-o pelo pescoço, colando seu corpo ao de Sirius que percorria suas costas com as mãos, procurando alguma abertura na blusa.

Remus recuou um pouco sentindo a pele quente em contato com a sua, lhe acariciando, horas com urgência, horas com uma vagareza e carinho extremos.

-Alguém pode entrar. _murmurou com os lábios ainda colados aos de Sirius.

Sirius bufou e o soltou. Procurou a varinha e com um feitiço trancou a porta.

-Pronto. Agora ninguém entra. Além do mais, essa sala é secreta. Ninguém sabe da existência dela. 

-Mas...

-Do que você tem medo, Remus? Não confia em mim?

-Claro que confio, Padfoot. Isso é uma pergunta idiota! _ falou ressentido.

-Então você sabe que não faria nada que você não quisesse. _Sirius novamente tocava-o no rosto com ambas as mãos, dessa vez para trazer seu olhar de encontro ao de Remus._ Não sabe?

-Sei. Claro que sei. E eu não tenho medo do que você pode fazer, Sirius. Eu tenho medo do que eu posso querer que você faça.

Ele tentou desviar os olhos, mas Sirius não deixou.

-Acho que não consegui seguir sua linha de raciocínio. Me explique ... Palavra por palavra.

-Acho que posso explicar de outro jeito.

Remus puxou o corpo de Sirius pelo pescoço e o beijou como nunca fizera, de um modo urgente, como se sua vida dependesse disso e não quisesse soltá-lo mais.

_Continua... _

***

_N/A: Não, eu não sou má por acabar o capítulo assim, ou por fazê-lo curto. Tá, sou, mas isso não vem ao caso. Queria saber a opinião de vocês, então... MANDEM REVIEWS! Naõ custa nada!_

_Ao som de **Androgyny** do **Garbage**_


	2. Lembranças · Parte II

Capítulo Dois = Lembranças - Parte II  
  
Remus olhava as nuvens que a cobriam. Em poucos segundos ela começaria a brilhar no céu, trazendo sua maldição com aquele brilho.   
  
Era impressionante como mesmo odiando as implicações das lua cheia, Remus se fascinava por ela. O brilho intenso no céu escuro e estrelado. Odiava vê-la pois lembrava de todas as noites cheias de dor e cumplicidade. Lembrava-se dele.  
  
Remus andava com Madame Pomfrey até o Salgueiro Lutador.   
  
Era seu último ano no colégio. A última lua cheia que passaria na Casa dos Gritos. A última noite, a última lua... Com ele. Com eles, corrigiu-se. Estava melancólico, qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção no lobo perceberia os olhos tristes e apáticos. Não que normalmente fosse um garoto alegre, brincalhão e cheio de vida como ele. Como eles, corrigiu-se novamente.   
  
Sorria...tristemente, mas sorria. Era impossível não sorrir ao penjsar nele. E em seus amigos. Lembrava-se de Sirius. Seu Sirius. Seu Padfoot. Madame Pomfrey indagaria sobre a sanidade do garoto e se as transformações poderiam afetar suas faculdades mentais se visse seu sorriso enquanto caminhava à mais uma noite de tortura lunar. Mas não se importou com isso.   
  
Viu a enfermeira abrindo a passagem. Sabia o que deveria fazer e o fez. Logo, logo eles estariam lá. Como animais. Como seus companheiros. Ao menos por enquanto. 

Não queria pensar no depois. Quando eles tivessem suas vidas. Seus casamentos. Seus filhos e empregos... Queria apenas que Sirius pudesse continuar ao seu lado. Era um sonho... mas faria de tudo para tornar realidade. Não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade de ser afastado dele quando tudo terminasse. Quando Hogwarts terminasse. Pensar nisso... doía.  
  
Sentou-se no chão empoeirado esperando a luz da lua o banhar. Sentiu os raios o atingindo, facadas em sua pele enquanto se tornava lobo. Raiva. Mágoa. Selvagem. Descontrolado. Uivou quando a transformação se completou. Arranhava os poucos móveis e o próprio corpo. Mordendo-o várias vezes. Insano. Em sua sede de morder, ferir... matar.  
  
Sentiu o cheiro deles de longe. O cervo. O rato. E o cão. Canino... como ele. Mesmo gênero... poucas diferenças. Avançou nele. Sem o atacar. Ficava calmo com ele. Com eles por perto. Aos poucos... domesticava-se com a presença dos outros. Com a preocupação e com o carinho, que mesmo como lobo, conseguia sentir emanando dos amigos.  
  
A noite passou lentamente. 

Uivos. 

Animais tentando acalmá-lo. E fazê-lo parar de se morder e se arranhar. Arranhou o cão numa dessas vezes. Este não se afastou. Mas o lobo parou. Ao ouvir o ganido. Do seu cachorro.  
  
Ficou calmo. A lua se afastava. Longe do centro. Não sendo mais a rainha da noite. Os poucos e leves raios de sol começavam a brilhar na aurora. Tingindo o céu de laranja, púrpura e amarelo. Acabando com a maldição.   
  
O lobo era homem. E o homem sofria.

* * *

Ele acordou. Os braços do moreno na sua cintura. Sabia que os outros tinham voltado para o castelo quando o sol nasceu. E sabia que ele ficaria. Como sempre acontecia.  
  
Virou-se comtemplando a face adormecida. O contrate do cabelo na pele. As feições tranqüilas, a respiração serena.   
  
Depositou um leve beijo nele , apenas lábio tocando lábio. Uma leve carícia que o acordou.  
  
-Bom dia.  
-Como está se sentindo?  
-Dolorido como sempre. E ardido. Malditos arranhões.  
-E cortes. Sirius constatou tocando de leve um dos cortes de Remus.  
  
Remus puxou a manga da camisa, cobrindo o corte e conseqüentemente retirando os dedos de Sirius de seu braço.  
  
-O que houve, Aluado?  
-Eu... Eu não gosto que você veja os cortes. ele falou desviando o olhar dos olhos negros. Sentia como se toda sua alma estivesse escrita em um livro aberto e solto pelos cantos quando Sirius o olhava assim. Sentia que el poderia saber tudo o que passava por sua mente e às vezes isso poderia ser irritante.  
  
O animago puxou novamente o pano e pôs-se a observar o corte.  
  
-Não é culpa sua. Você não faz por querer. Ele é mais forte na lua cheia, você sabe disso, Aluado. falou e em seguida beijou toda a extensão do corte, apenas roçando o lábio na pele ferida para não machucá-lo mais.   
  
-Sirius?  
  
O moreno voltou o olhar para Remus. Carinho. Compreensão. Amor.  
  
-Sim?  
-Eu o amo.   
  
Era a primeira vez que Remus falava isso. Sirius sabia o que ele sentia. Sentia o mesmo por Remus, mas... dito em palavras... Eram palavras fortes. Sentimentos fortes. Sorriu.   
  
-Eu também o amo, Remus.  
  
Sirius o beijou lentamente. De forma calma e demonstrando que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Um beijo para nunca mais se esquecer.  
  
Remus desejou que o tempo parasse, ao menos por um minuto, para atrasar a separação. Teriam de voltar para o castelo. E para o fingimento de uma simples amizade.   
  
Seu desejo não foi atendito e Sirius afastou-se levantando.   
  
-Tenho que ir. Antes que Madame Pomfrey venha buscá-lo.  
  
Ele tomou sua forma animal e correu até a saída. Deixando Remus sozinho com seus ferimentos... com seus pensamentos. E sonhos.  
  
Suspirou. As costelas doeram. Onde estaria Madame Pomfrey para curá-lo... ao menos fisicamente? Queria que a enfermeira pudesse curar também os sentimentos, receios e medos idiotas que cismavam em aparecer cada vez que Sirius o deixava. Ainda mais agora... com um futuro incerto.

* * *

N/A: Queria saber a opinião de vocês, então... MANDEM REVIEWS! Não custa nada!  
  
Ao som de 'Please don't go away' da Faye Wong. 


End file.
